Kute Klutz
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: A short story about Mutsumi's blind date. (irrelevant)


"Oh my this will be exciting!" Mutsumi clapped her hands and stared at herself admiring  
  
in the mirror. She grinned and twirled about in front the mirror with her light pink dress.  
  
*KALPLOP she fell down on her back as her apartment doorbell rang distracting her.  
  
"Yes I'ma coming dear" She dizzily got up and swaying form side to side as she went to  
  
answer the door.  
  
"Yes. Oh hello there" She placed her hand behind her head as she examined her blind  
  
date. He was rather tall about 6ft. wearing dark blue jeans and a solid black colored shirt  
  
with ovalish glasses.  
  
"Hi there Mutsumi how are you?" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh my you are so tall" she said still gazing up and down at him.  
  
"hehe I guess I am"  
  
"Oh my what is your name again I forgot"  
  
"It's John" he chuckled  
  
" Oh yes Jacob dear I'll be right out I'm going to get one of my watermelons"  
  
"UH is that necessary?" He looked at her puzzled yet he expected it.  
  
" Oh but they are like family I have to carry them out. They need some fresh air and  
  
sunshine?"  
  
"It's okay they'll be fine." He laughed to himself and tugged Mutsumi along by her hand.  
  
"Oh dear where are we going?" as they walked hand in hand down the busy bustling  
  
streets.  
  
"You must be hungry. Maybe an ice-cream. Then we'll just go out to the park and chill  
  
out. I dunno?"  
  
"Oh my that'll be fun Okashiba Park is really nice they have a nice pond and everything  
  
there"  
  
"Oh you've been there before?"  
  
"Yes I fell in a couple'o times" Mutsumi said innocently  
  
John laughed again at how silly this girl was.  
  
They went over to the Ice-cream parlor and talked a bit.  
  
"I'll have a double fudge sundae please" Mutsumi ordered  
  
"I'll have a chocolate shake thanks"  
  
" So what brought you to this blind dating thing"  
  
"Heard it from a friend guess I was desperate" He stuck out his tongue  
  
"Oh what a coincidence me too!"  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly.  
  
"Especially my friend Kitsune she suggested it."  
  
"Usually I don't go for these things" he gazed outside the window thoughtfully.  
  
"oh do I bore you I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh no no no I'm just.. maybe a bit nervous I guess."  
  
"Oh me too I guess sorry"  
  
He gave a reassuring smile. When their Ice-Cream came there was a quite strange and  
  
awkward silence. Mutsumi hummed away munching down on her sundae occasionally  
  
giving John a sweet tilting smile.  
  
They had a sweet quiet stroll in the park.  
  
"Aww come here wittle duckies" Mutsumi said spreading bread crumbs over the pond for  
  
them. This wasn't exactly what John had in mind but he thought at least if she suddenly fainted  
  
or collapsed the soft grass would break her fall, and besides it was peaceful and suited her  
  
personality.  
  
Mutsumi started to giggle like a child.  
  
"Mutsumi! Be careful!" John cried just barely grabbing onto her hand as her body started  
  
to tilt towards the water.  
  
SPLOSH!!!L:::::  
  
"Arrg. Mutsumi you have to be more careful" His instinctively pushed himself infront of  
  
her breaking her fall causing them to land in the o' so classic funny position  
  
*wink*(hope you're having fun)  
  
"Oh dear I'm sorry I must have passed out again"  
  
John blushed a bit with her face so close to his. He gently pushed her off and helped her  
  
up. He felt somewhat embarrassed, yet Mutsumi was innocent to the accident.  
  
"Oh my I'm all soaking wet" She grinned a bit placing her hand behind her head again.  
  
John sighed* "It's okay Let's get you home" he forced a smile and he walked her home  
  
hand in hand (mostly so she won't get lost)  
  
'This was so expected' he tsk tsked to himself  
  
When they got to Mutsumi's house she was fumbling in her purse.  
  
"Oh my where are my keys?"  
  
"Something else also expected" He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh dear Oh my" she continued searching.  
  
'How does she survive by herself?'  
  
" Oh now I remember" she knelt down and pushed aside the rug revealing a silver key"  
  
"Smart" he rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh please come in" Mutsmui said invitingly  
  
"Oh really?" John grinned a bit  
  
"Yes you're all soaking wet too. Come in. Come in." Mutsumi tugged at his hand  
  
"OK if you insist"  
  
Mutsumi gave him a clean towel to dry off and she went to take bathe. John looked  
  
around in the apartment. It had a sweet lavender smell and a bunch of watermelons in the  
  
corner of the living room and the wallpaper was a light red.  
  
By the time Mutsumi was out of the shower it was already close to sundown and John  
  
decided he had better be leaving.  
  
"Oh dear leaving so soon I thought maybe we can watch a movie together or something"  
  
this was the first time he had ever seen her pout. It was a sad sight to see.  
  
"Aww I'm sorry Mutsumi I have to go"  
  
She tiptoed, removed his glasses and pulled his face down into a kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry It's a habit I have you're face just so cute" she giggled a bit  
  
"hehe it's okay" He patted her on the head. Even though he was expecting it he was still  
  
shocked by how soft her lips were. They exchanged goodbyes and John left with a  
  
wicked grin still plastered on his face.  
  
(sorry you didn't your hug X3 ehehe) 


End file.
